Elf
A humanoid race, elves are typically shorter than humans (though this has been mitigated slightly since Dragon Age: Origins) and have a slender, lithe build, larger eyes, and pointed ears. Long ago, the elves were the dominant race on Thedas, and their advanced civilization was based on nature, the Fade and magic. After the fall of their great city of Arlathan and the empire of Elvhenan, its following plunder by the Tevinter Imperium and the subsequent generations of slavery, the elves lost most of their cultural heritage and identity. They attempted to rebuild their society in the Dales, but after three centuries they fell to the Chantry's Exalted Marches. Since then, the elves have separated into two distinct groups: the Dalish, who chose to lead nomadic lives and strive to keep elven culture alive rather than submit, and the city elves, who live alongside humans, usually as impoverished outcasts, and have adopted many human customs. Many elves are still held as slaves by the within Tevinter, and many others have joined the Qunari for better lives. Overall, the elves are now a people associated with poverty, crime, barbarism, and are often used as scapegoats for humanity's difficulties. In Ancient Tevinter elves were called "rattus".As told by Corypheus during the final battle with the elven Inquisitor, if the Inquisitor is aware of the nature of vallaslin. Otherwise, Corypheus imparts its true meaning on them here. Modern humans use the racial slurs "knife ears," "slant-eared"According to Tevinter guards during quest Unrest in the Alienage. or, less cruelly, "rabbit."RACISM AND REACTIONS in Dragon Age: Inquisition Though most of the elven language has been lost, they once referred to themselves as "elvhen," which means "the People". In Dragon Age: Origins, elves are able to play all three classes, warrior, rogue and mage; an elven Warden can choose the Dalish elf, city elf or magi origin. Racial benefits of elves: +2 Willpower, +2 magic In Dragon Age: Inquisition, elves are able to take on the role of a Dalish Inquisitor. Racial benefits of elves: +25% Ranged Defense against all ranged attacks, including magical projectiles History ": a wonder of the ancient elves]] Elves of Thedas live no longer than humans, but elven legends state that this was not always the case. Once they were an immortal race and "magic came as easily to them as breathing", with some of their spells taking years to cast and echoing for decades in an unending symphonyDialogue with Solas in Haven. They lived in harmony with the natural world and worshipped a pantheon of their own gods. Their magic was able to accomplish seemingly impossible feats, such as the creation of the unique, Fade-like world of the "Crossroads" and the maintenance of the magical repository of Vir Dirthara. Elven lore holds that the first shemlen (a term meaning "quick children" that was used by the ancient elves to describe the humans and denote their shorter lives''Dragon Age II: The Complete Official Guide, "Elves") they encountered were tribals who came south from Par Vollen. The ancient elves grew friendly with humans, but soon discovered that breeding with humans produced only human babies, while exposure to the "quick children" caused the elves to quicken themselves. For the first time, elves began to age and die.Codex entry: Arlathan: Part One In fear, the elves withdrew from human contact. Unfortunately, the human tribals gave way to the Tevinter Imperium, who viewed the elves' isolation as hostility and declared war in -981 Ancient. Elvhenan, the elven homeland, was besieged for six years, but was invaded when the magisters used blood magic to sink the elves' capital city of Arlathan into the ground, never to be seen again. As a result, elven survivors were quickly enslaved and evidence of their culture was lost. With the enslavement, all elves eventually quickened and their immortality was lost. The elven calendar, established with the formation of Arlathan, was then banned by the Imperium. Although its existence is recognized by modern scholars outside of Tevinter, knowledge of how elves marked the passage of time beyond a few events is now forgotten.Dragon Age: Origins: Prima Official Game Guide, Collector's Edition The exact details of the war are lost to history, though artifacts found in Imperium ruins within the Brecilian ForestDuring ''Dragon Age: Origins, Sten and Morrigan state the ruins are of Tevinter origin. A Dalish elf will find an elven statue and an Eluvian in a ruin during The Lost Mysteries of the Ancients. suggest Elvhenan was looted, or that some elves joined the Imperium bringing artifacts with them. The elves, however, believe Arlathan lost to the Imperium because their Gods couldn't interfere as they were sealed away by the seemingly treacherous Fen'Harel. Elven slaves, under Shartan's leadership, were among the most fervent supporters of the prophetess Andraste's uprising against the Tevinter Imperium. Shartan and the elves fought alongside Andraste in her quest to depose the Tevinter magisters in 1020 TE, and they were rewarded for their loyalty by being granted land in the Dales upon Andraste's victory. They called their journey to their new homeland the Long Walk. Many perished on the way, some even turned back to the Tevinter, but most continued the walk.Codex entry: The Long Walk In the Dales, the elves created a second elven homeland and began to restore the lost lore and culture of Elvhenan, including the worship of their elven gods. They built their first city, Halamshiral ("end of the journey"), and isolated themselves from the humans. The borders were guarded by an order named the Emerald Knights.Codex entry: The City Elves For some years, humans loyal to Andraste's memory respected their elven allies. But over the generations, and as the Chant of Light and the religion of the Maker spread throughout the cities of their human neighbors as Drakon launched his Exalted Marches and established the Orlesian EmpireCodex entry: The History of the Chantry: Chapter 4, the diplomatic relationships between the Dales and humans soured, as the elves refused to convert. Human historians claim this hostility was compounded by the Dalish's inaction during the Second Blight. Humans claim the war with the elves began when a small elven raiding party attacked the nearby human town of Red Crossing in 2:9 Glory, leading to the Chantry eventually calling an Exalted March against the elves when they had captured Montsimmard and besieged Val Royeaux, claiming they had been attacked by the Dales. The Dalish claim templars invaded the Dales after the elves kicked out Chantry missionaries from their sovereign territory because the elves refused to convert to the Andrastian faith.Codex entry: The Dales As the Dales fell, the elves were forced to abandon their second homeland, and their culture was torn even further from them. Many elves accepted the terms of their human aggressors, going to live in alienages inside human cities and worshipping the Maker. Those elves who resisted became the nomadic Dalish, maintaining the worship of the elven gods and continuing their efforts to recover the lost culture of Elvhenan. As of 9:40 Dragon, any Chantry art in Orlais depicting elves has been destroyed save a single original mural of Shartan with his ears docked, and a faithful copy at the University of Orlais.[http://www.amazon.com/Dragon-Age-The-Masked-Empire/dp/0765331187 Amazon.com preview of The Masked Empire.] Some modern Orlesian scholars have been asked to author treatises (in part to weaken Empress Celene) on how elves are little more than prey animals based on their "rabbit" ears and bestial intelligence, and that establishing a relationship with one is an insult to the Maker akin to laying with an animal.Dragon Age: The Masked Empire, pg. 112. In the centuries following the fall of the Dales, some elves have been able to rise above their circumstances: most notably the Grey Warden Garahel, who slew the Archdemon Andoral and ended the Fourth Blight, as well as Briala (who can become the first Elven Marquise). However, there is still a lot of progress to be made. Even modern-day Ferelden, for example, city elves are not allowed to bear arms.According to Pol. In Orlais, may only carry blades the length of one's palm.Dragon Age: The Masked Empire, pg. 115. Alienage purges still occur regularly.Halamshiral was purged in 9:40, Denerim was purged at least twice in the Dragon Age. Many elves are still enslaved in Tevinter, and many elves are often kidnapped and sent to Tevinter to be sold into slavery, Fereldan elves were also considered chattel and bought and sold as property during the Orlesian occupation.Codex entry: History of Ferelden: Chapter 2 As a result, many elves that live in Qunari occupied lands have chosen to embrace the Qun in hopes for better lives. Culture Alienage elves Alienages are closed communities of elves living in human cities, often walled off and found in the poorest, more crime-ridden parts of the city, while elves in villages lacking alienages make their home in barns or sheds. Their inhabitants are typically impoverished and survive by taking menial and unrewarding tasks or even begging. In the most desperate cases, they might leave the alienage to steal or murder. They can join the Chantry, such as becoming a Templar, but this is rare and racial biases usually preclude it. Though overall treatment varies kingdom to kingdom, city elves are universally second-class citizens. Elves are, by law or prejudice, unable to join most organizations or hold decent jobs, and the law often turns a blind eye to their abuses. Slavery is still legal in the Tevinter Imperium and there's a lucrative demand for elven slaves along with servants for nobles. They are often seen as beautiful by humans despite their low status. In Ferelden, for example, the social position of elves as "Low Freemen" is comparable to that of prostitutes and criminals, though they may make a living as they can.Dragon Age (tabletop RPG), Blood in Ferelden, pp. 14. Having been heavily discriminated by humans for so long, most city elves try to hold onto their remaining heritage. Artifacts from Arlathan like the vhenadahl (literally, "The Tree of the People") and an abiding deep pride in their close-knit communities bolster city elves trying to make ends meet in an otherwise hostile world. As such, elves that leave the alienage and try to enter human society are heavily looked down upon as "flat ears". Families that do try to leave alienages and live among humans will most likely be forced to return because of violence against them.Codex entry: Alienage Culture Marriage is highly important for city elves; it is the rite of adulthood in elven communities and will often be prearranged in order for new blood to join an otherwise concentrated gene pool. The absolute worst thing an elf could do is marry or breed outside their race since only humans are born between elven and human unions; which is adverse for such limited communities that depends on each other and tradition for day-to-day survival. Furthermore, their closer relationship can sometimes result in what are known as Elf-blooded children, of both human and elven parentage, though these children appear (and technically are) completely human. Most city elves have adopted the faith of Andraste and the Maker, while some still pray to the Elven gods in secret due to the prohibition of the elven pantheon in Andrastian societyThe quests Flowers for Senna and Shallow Breaths feature city elves that pray to Falon'Din and Sylaise respectively.. Known alienages * Amaranthine AlienageMentioned in Dragon Age: Warden's Fall. The dwarf Bartholomew runs a brothel employing elves from the alienage. * Ansburg AlienageSee Orsino. * Denerim alienage, home of the City Elf Warden * Ghislain Alienage * Gwaren AlienageAlienage Culture. BioWare wiki. * Highever alienage, home of the City Elf Warden's fiancé Nelaros or Nesiara * Kirkwall alienage, Merrill's home * Minrathous alienage * Montfort Alienage''Dragon Age: The Masked Empire, pg. 357-358, and 375. * Redcliffe AlienageMentioned by Alarith. * Teraevyn alienage, in the Tevinter Imperium * Val Royeaux alienage, birthplace of Fiona; a cramped and overcrowded alienage of ten thousand with walls so high sunlight does not reach the ''vhenadahl until midday.Codex entry: Alienage Culture * Verchiel alienageCodex entry: Eluvians. * Wycome alienage Dalish elves Dalish elves seek to recover, inherit and preserve the knowledge and sacred treasures of the two fallen kingdoms. They lead nomadic lives as a means of survival, wandering throughout Thedas. Due to the numerous threats they face from Andrastian humans, the Dalish are known to be wary and apprehensive of outsiders. Their clans date back to the ruling clans of the Dales and the Dalish themselves are their descendants. Known dalish clans Saarebas.]] * Alerion, the clan Merrill was born into. * Ghilain, a clan that descends from Inquisitor Ameridan. * Lavellan, the elven Inquisitor's clan. * Ralaferin clan, whose Keeper is Elindra (formerly Gisharel), and whose First is Neria.Codex entry: Vir Atish'an * Sabrae, the Dalish Warden's clan. * Tillahnnen, once headed by Keeper EllathinThe Guide of Falon'Din * Virnehn, the clan of Thelhen and Mihris. * Unnamed Velanna's clan. * Unnamed Yevven's clan. * Unnamed Zathrian's clan. * Unnamed Ariane's clan. * Unnamed clan that found young Loghain and Maric in the Korcari Wilds. * Unnamed Hawen's clan Interaction between city and dalish elves The Dalish elves and city elves in particular have a strange and bitter relationship, dating from the splitting of the People after the fall of the Dales. Some Dalish view their city brethren suspiciously and with pity as "flat-ears," culturally human elves who are no different "than their shemlen masters."According to dialogue upon meeting Mithra at the Dalish Camp, when playing the City Elf Origin or elven Magi Origin. To some, they are seen as having given up on and forgotten their culture, and the hope is to teach these elves their past when a new homeland is founded.According to Gheyna, and conversation with Sarel in the Dalish Camp. See also Codex entry: The City Elves from the Dalish perspective. Not all Dalish share this view of the city elves, however. As evidenced by Dalish elves like Merrill. Some Dalish also hope that the two can learn from one another once they gain an autonomous homeland. According to conversation with Paivel during the Dalish Origin. On the other hand, some city elves see the Dalish as near-myths: strange and savage "wood elves"During conversation with Soris, he may mention that the City Elf's father, Cyrion Tabris, used to tell stories of "happy wood elves living far from humans" living far from humans and preying upon the unwary;According to conversation with Soris and Taeodor during the City Elf Origin. and yet somehow noble, as well.In the introductory cutscene of the quest Night Terrors, elves of the Kirkwall Alienage bow and curtsy to Keeper Marethari. To others, the Dalish are seen as "savages", primitive elves who refuse to see the promise of the alienage, and live off the land in ways the average city elf could not.Alarith, who has had personal dealings with a Dalish clan, will tell the Warden during the City Elf Origin nonetheless that "everything worth fighting for" is in the alienage. Indeed, city elves who choose to leave or live beyond the Alienage are labeled "flat-ears" as well by their city kin, ironically similar to how some Dalish view the Andrastian elves, and subject to violence or resentment from other city elves. And yet, for all this uncertainty, city and Dalish elves still interact positively now and then. For Alienage elves who seek to leave their home due to desperation, poverty or abuse, wandering Dalish clans are often seen as a sort of "last resort" haven. They are normally willing to take in a refugee from the cities and to largely refrain from attacking a city elf on the roadAlarith was spared by the Dalish on his way to the Denerim Alienage., despite their uncertainty, and train them in the ways of their Creators and culture.Pol is an example of a city elf-turned Dalish. Similarly, Alienages may take in a Dalish elf who has broken with their clan voluntarily or involuntarily.Arianni and Merrill are examples of Dalish elf making a life in the cities. Elven mages tend to be grouped to the Dalish mindset along with city elves.An elven Warden of the Magi Origin will initially be treated with the same suspicion as a Warden of the City Elf Origin by Zathrian's clan in Dragon Age: Origins. This is particularly the case as they have turned not only their lives but their magic over to the human Chantry and Maker, and the Circle of Magi, with the Circles being implied to have played a role in the fall of the Dales. According to conversation with Ariane during Witch Hunt. Elven language The elven language, or Elvish, was largely lost when Elvhenan fell to civil war and its people eventually enslaved. When the elves settled their second homeland, the Dales, they aimed to restore their lost language and lore, but the Dales fell to an Exalted March. The Elvish of the Dragon Age is thus a fragmented remnant, a few words that are thrown into conversation rather than a working language used to conduct everyday life. The Dalish Elves, self-appointed custodians of the elven language and lore, use more Elvish than their City Elf brethren. Living among humans, the City Elves now retain only a few old Elvish words whose origin is almost forgotten, such as "shem"—derived from "shemlen", or "quickling", the old elven term for humans—and "Hahren"—the leader of an alienage, meaning "elder" in Elvish. The Dalish have more of the language. They are more capable of forming whole phrases and sentences, but the language is still fragmented and largely incomplete despite their efforts. Da'len, which means "little child" and is typically used to address elves younger than oneself. Andaran atish'an, a phrase used for greeting to friends and fellow Dalish. Serannas is “thanks”, while ma serannas is "my thanks" or "many thanks". Aneth ara is an informal greeting often used among friends. Dareth shiral is a way of saying good-bye. Notes * The children of elves and any other race are not elven. Elves and humans produce a human child, elves and dwarves produce dwarves etc. Such children may be referred to as "half-elf" or "half-breed" in a slanderous fashion, while the term "elf-blooded" is a legal distinction. Children between elves and dwarves are extremely rare due to the small number of surface-dwelling dwarves, their low fertility, the elves' reclusive mating practices, and the increased difficulty in mating between races. * When female elves become broodmothers, they produce shrieks and Emissaries . * Elves see better in the dark than humans, and their eyes glint like those of a cat in the dark. This is likely the result of an ocular structure called tapetum lucidum.Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne pp. 71, 149''Dragon Age: The Masked Empire, pp. 186. This ability is also shared by the dwarves; however, as dwarven eyes are never described as shining, likely for different reasons. * Elves tend to be more susceptible in following the Qun than other races, which is considered a particular danger in the Tevinter Imperium. As spies for the Qunari they may go so far as to sell themselves back into slavery in order to move undetected through non-Qunari lands.Codex entry: Qunari of Other Races * Banter between Fenris and Varric Tethras in ''Dragon Age II reveals that elves are unable to grow facial hair. * Despite historic hostilities and long-lived defamation towards the elves, humans often find them to be beautiful and physically attractive, as explained by both Zevran Arainai and Leliana in dialogue.Also revealed to non-Dalish origin Wardens in Codex entry: Aravels where halla and elves are both praised for their beauty. Trivia ]] * Unlike the elves of many other fantasy settings, the elves of the Dragon Age setting are not antagonistic towards the dwarves, though Zevran and Oghren's dialogue contains a joking reference to this fantasy trope. * The elves in ''Dragon Age II, as with other races, have been redesigned to create more space between the individual races.A Look At The Qunari, Evolved. Gameinformer The Dalish now feature Welsh and Irish accents (city elves retain the accent of whatever region they live in) and have been given tall, willowy frames and thin faces with large eyes, straight noses and small features, as opposed to being the "short, pointy-eared humans" in Dragon Age Origins. In Dragon Age: Inquisition, these changes have been reverted to a point, though elves still appear very distinct from humans, in particular in regards to ears, nose, eyes and body structure. * David Gaider stated that the Dalish elves were inspired by Northern Native Americans. He also revealed that the inspiration for Andrastian elves came from the Jewish people (i.e. lost homeland, ghettos, ect). * It is unknown whether or not Dalish elves live longer than the city elves, since David Gaider and Mary Kirby have given conflicting information regarding their longevity.David Gaider interview * Though elves are much diminished from what they once were, they nevertheless retain an unusual connection to the Fade that makes them unfortunately useful as subjects in magical rituals.See Note: The Claws of Dumat. Additionally, Cole and Solas comment several times on Sera's sensitivity to the Fade and the Breach. * To many of the nations of Thedas, but especially Orlais and the Tevinter Imperium, elves--of common blood and as a rule without titles--are generally little respected. Using them as messengers or emissaries may actually be considered an insult.Dragon Age: Last Flight, pg. 81. * City elves participated in the Fereldan Rebellion under /the leadership of Loghain Mac Tir, in his Night Elves unit.Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne, p. 150 * Elven slaves were among the few who rallied to the fledgling order of Grey Wardens during the seemingly-endless First Blight. They offered ancient knowledge in the hopes of being freed by the Wardens after the defeat of Dumat, as well as being considered equals in the Order, and played a role in the creation of the Joining Ritual.Dragon Age (tabletop RPG), Game Master's Guide, set 2, p. 3 Gallery Area-The Elven Alienage.jpg|Alienage with view of vhenadahl Elf Cards.jpg|Tarot cards depicting a female and male elf in Dragon Age: Inquisition Slave pen.jpg|a Tevinter slave pen used to hold the conquered elves References External links * Elf on BioWare wiki Category:Elves Category:Races